The Party Old Version
by kazekuro
Summary: The Mugiwara pirates have stopped on an uncharted island to celebrate their escape from G-8. What happens when the Heart pirates join in? Law/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

**[The ****Mugiwara**** pirates, sometime at the beginning of their Grandline journey, have stopped off at an uncharted island with no magnetic field to celebrate.]**

Gentry looked around the town square from the center platform where she was currently helping several of the townsfolk set up their instruments. She smiled at her captains' antics; he was swiping food from Sanji as soon as the cook turned his back to check on the other food he was preparing. Zoro had already started drinking in the back corner, Chopper was helping Ussop stack up tables and chairs for him to sing 'ode's to Ussop'. And Nami and Robin where sitting together laughing over something.

She shook her head, sending her thick dark brown hair flying in her face. Sometimes she had to wonder how she ended up with such a strange crew.

"Gen, we're all set" one of the men called out, pulling her out of her ponderings.

"Awesome, ok so here is my music… let's start with this one first kay?" Gen handed them several sheets of music and took her place at the front of the platform. "Let's get this party started!" She shouted into the den-den mushi load speaker strumming her electric guitar in an energetic prelude.

**XXX**

Meanwhile another band of pirates have just landed on the island.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Questioned a white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"This town looks deserted." Said the man with a ball cap with the word PENGUIN written on it.

"Oi, you guys, you should hurry to town square the kaizoku are throwing a party and everyone's invited!" Several young boys ran past the small band laughing.

"Yeah come on, hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting no."

**XXX**

Law Trafalgar along with several other heart pirates stepped into the town square just as a beautiful voice rang out over the crowd.

"_Daijoubu! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni_

_Tsunaida te tsutawaru Power negai wo tsukamaeyouyo"_

"Aw man who is that? She's so amazing" Shachi said with a blush.

"Don't know, man I want to meet her. You think it's okay for us to join the party?" Penguin asked drooling.

"They seem familiar" Law said nonchalantly walking over to a group of chairs furthest away from the stage.

"_dekkai nami ni norou CHIKARA awasete_

_tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu_

_ima koso funade no toki ikari wo AGETARA_

_nanairo no kaze wo kiri bouken no umi e_

_kizu darake no tabi dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru_

_PINCHI nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara_

_daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni_

_arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou_

_yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru_

_dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo_

_bokura wa hitotsu One Piece_

"_Minna de yareba dekiru!" kokoro wo awasete_

_Wataridori tachi no uta yuuki ni kaetara_

_tsubasa no nai bokura demo jiyuu jizai ni habatakeru_

_kimagure na sora datte mikata ni shichaou_

_Daijoubu! Sou, mae ni susumou sono namida ame no you ni_

_Aoi umi ni kaeshita toki jounetsu ga kira kira hikaru_

_Astui omoi kasanetara mugentai no kaze wo yobu_

_Zutto onaji hoshi no moto kataikizuna ga arukara_

_Kiseki wo wakachi aou_

_daijoubu! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni_

_arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou_

_yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru_

_dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo_

_bokura wa hitotsu One Piece"_

Cheers echoed throughout the town as the song came to an end. Gentry couldn't help the huge idiotic grin that spread from ear to ear. She lived for this, singing with all your heart, using music to express oneself, and create empathy with others.

As she started her next number "Core Pride" she let her senses drift out over the crowd to the very back where she had seen several people set down. She knew they where not from this island, there was something about them. One in particular, had a dark aurora surrounding him. Maybe it was the fuzzy hat, but for some reason she sensed that there was something more to him, something that the darkness was covering.

After a few songs Gentry set down her guitar and gratefully accepted the water Sanji brought her.

"Gen-chawn! You were amazing as always!" Sanji being Sanji was looking at her with hearts in his eyes and doing some crazy spin thing that she just had to chuckle over.

"Thanks Sanji" Gen took a couple big gulps her mind wondering once again to their unexpected quests. They had been sitting quietly in the back since they had arrived over an hour ago. Giving her the impression they weren't sure they could join. She knew Luffy wouldn't mind them joining, the more the merrier, in his eyes.

_Now this could be fun_, she thought.

"Oi what's with that devious look?" Sanji asked, "Mischievous Gen is so sexy!"

"Wait and see Sanji, I think you'll like it." Gen turned back towards her makeshift band "hey guys do you think you could play something like this…."

**XXX**

The crowd fell silent as the band started to play. The music started out soft and slow gradually gaining in speed and tempo. But what had everyone transfix was the tiny woman poised at the edge of the stage. In place of her jeans and t-shirt was now a pale pink dress, the top portion a form fitting V-neck with a plunging back that started to loosen at the hips and flow down to mid thighs.

Gen started to move, slowly at first, bare feet sliding silently across the floor. She started with a few seductive belly dancing hip movements adding other various styles of dance to the mix to go with the gaining speed. As the music flowed through her body she stopped thinking and became one with the music.

**XXX**

Law watched the young woman as she danced gracefully across the square with his customary smile. The dance had started slow but had picked up speed and it seemed, to him at least, that she was purposely headed his way. He stayed unmoving in his seat, slouching slightly, arms thrown casually over the back of the chair, legs spread out in front of him.

Beside him Shachi and Penguin stared, mouths agape as the girl moved closer to the edge of the crowd. She danced around one man, swiping his sash before heading in their direction.

"OMG she's totally coming our way!" Penguin said in an excited whisper.

"Lucky" This came from Shachi.

"I wish there were female bears here."

"Who cares about that Bepo?"

**XXX**

Gen continued the dance using the borrowed sash as a prop. As she got within ten feet of fuzzy hat looked him directly in the eyes. Never loosing eye contact with him she rushed forward to the beat of drums sitting down on his lap at the same time throwing the sash around his neck. She slowly moved her shoulders in a sexy come here fashion acting like she was pulling him to her with the sash. Then with a playful smirk she quickly pushed the front of his hat down over his eyes and jumped back leaving the sash around his neck.

Gen twirled around and gave the group a wink and dashed back to the stage where she swung around a pole that held the shelter up and ended the dance. After grabbing a quick drink to allow the crowd to quiet down some Gen picked up her guitar once again and began playing, quite pleased with herself when she saw that the group had finally joined the rest of the party instead of staying outside looking in. Though the one with the fuzzy hat still remained sitting in the same spot, he now seemed totally focused on her. It made her slightly uncomfortable and Gen started to second-guess the wisdom of poking fun of that man.

Shaking it off Gen focused on the music letting everything else fade to the back of her mind.

The party had been going on for hours and even though it was well after midnight it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It always amazed Gen how much the crew loved to party, not that she minded. But she had been singing since the start and had only taken a few short breaks during the night. Gen sat down her guitar; her voice was starting to feel the strain, weary body still glistening from sweat, not to mention her stomach was growling at her.

"Gen-swan! Another incredible performance as usual." Sanji gushed as Gen approached the buffet he manned.

"Arigatou, Sanji." Gen smiled sweetly, "I'm starving, after I eat some of your fabulous food I think I'll join every one else, the band will keep playing without me." She grabbed a plate and started piling on the food. "Ne, Sanji do you have-"

"Your favorite milady" Sanji produced a dark bottle of wine.

"Hmm, you know me too well."

Accepting the wine, Gen turned to find a place to eat in relative peace. She needed time to come down from the adrenaline high performing gave her. Looking around she saw the same fuzzy hat guy, sitting in the back, where he had been every other time she had found herself glancing over in that direction.

"Maybe he wasn't too happy about that after all." Gen grimaced. Sure her fun did encourage the rest of his friends to join in, like she had hoped, but he had remained in the same spot, casually drinking the Saki they had brought back to him on occasion. So maybe he was sulking about being the bunt of the joke, but for some reason that explanation didn't seem exactly right. Gen thought back to when she had first noticed his presence, the dark aura surrounding him warning others to steer clear.

A warning she blatantly ignored and evidently intended to ignore once again as she found herself standing not far behind him. Gen smirked, _well you only live once_, and with that thought waltzed up to the intriguing man.

"I come in peace" Gen offered him the wine bottle before setting down in the seat next to him. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It is very interesting" he replied eyes full of amusement. Gen shuddered, _OMG! What a voice so smooth and deep! Ok back up girl just because he's got a great bedroom voice and it's been awhile for you, doesn't mean you can just jump any random guy. Deep breathe._

"Interesting you say, hm, well then why haven't you joined in yet?" Gentry gave herself a pat on the back for sounding like her normal flirty self.

"Oh, how would you know whether of not I've been sitting here the whole time, Miss Gentry?"

Gen flushed; _wait a second why am I blushing? I'm the flirt after all I shouldn't be blushing!_

"How can a girl not notice such an adorable hat? It was so soft and fuzzy." She sighed and grinned inwardly catching his eye twitch slightly before he schooled his face.

"You may want to be careful who you taunt Miss Gentry, you may not like it when they retaliate." With that he stood and sauntered away. "Oh, and thanks for the wine."

Gen sat there in shock, mind whirling with questions. "Wait how did he know my name? Huh, I guess he could-nani? Oh he so did not just steal my wine!"

Gen jumped up hastily, scanning the crowd for a stupid fuzzy white hat. Spotting it rounding the corner of a building Gen stormed off intent on getting her precious wine back.

"Mr. Fuzzy give me back my wine!" Gen demanded skidding around the corner.

'Mr. Fuzzy' stopped and spoke without turning, "Miss Gentry, you really shouldn't tell me what to do. Besides didn't you give me the wine?"

Gen was too enraged over her lost wine to notice the warning underlying his cool tone. She stalked around him, pointing her finger in his face,

"It was to share as if I'd give up my favorite wine without even a drink, so give it-" Her words were cut off as she was suddenly slammed back against the wall.

"Now Miss Gentry, I believe I told you not to give me orders." Gen eked staring wide-eyed into his cold grey ones.

*Mugiwara: Straw Hat

*Kaizoku: Pirate

**Arigatou****- thank you**

**Nani****- what**

Songs:

Kokoro no Chizu by boystyle

Core Pride by Uverworld


End file.
